


The Templar's Wolf

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Thornfall Legacy [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mage-Templar War, Mages, Mages and Templars, Multi, Red Lyrium, Red Templars, Shapeshifting, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Almost a full year has passed since Fae left Cullen and the others behind at Skyhold, and now she finds herself returning to them with the answers she had been seeking as well as more questions that make her wonder if returning to Skyhold is the right thing to do.Cullen, on the other hand, notices that Fae has changed in the time she has been gone and wonders what caused the change in the shifter he loves. Feeling slightly distressed that she won't answer his questions, Cullen's mind turns to blaming himself.Almost a year apart has changed both, whether it was for good or bad only the coming months will tell.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of Fae and Cullen's story! This will be an interesting story to work on and will most likely have many ups and downs.

Ebony colored fur waved to the right as the wind picked up, while blue eyes scanned the building that loomed before her. Almost a full year had passed since this creature had left the building, no it was a fortress, and now it was hesitant to return to it. Folding its ears back, a human thought of just walking away snuck its way into the mind of the creature but it shook its head and slowly began to pad its way forward. Stopping for a brief moment, the creature allowed itself to change and soon stood where once stood a canine-like creature now stood a young woman with long dark hair that curled the closer to the ends it got; opening her still striking blue eyes, the woman continued to walk forward until she heard voices calling out as those out on day patrol _FINALLY_  spotted her approaching. As she crossed under the gate and onto the grounds of the fortress she heard several voices calling out her name and suddenly she hit the ground as a dark brown dog-like creature plowed into her and whimpered as it pinned her to the ground. She met the green eyes of the beast and instantly recognized WHO this creature was. "Samren, I can't breath with your large ass squishing me!" She told the beast who leapt off of her as she took a breath. 

"FAE!" a familiar voice called out as she managed to sit up to see that her other friends were racing up. the person in front though was barreling towards her and the woman, Fae, groaned.

 _"Oh, gods..."_ She whispered as the person in front, being another woman, plowed into her knocking her right back down onto her back. "Sonofa-!" Fae yelped out as the woman sat on her stomach. "Sera!"

"Not going to let you up, you vanished and I'm not letting you up till I know you won't leave again," The woman, Sera, told her as Fae groaned. 

"Ugh...someone save me," Fae whined as Samren leapt at Sera, knocking her off the woman who was quickly helped up by another woman. "Thank you, Cassandra," She told the other woman who then pulled her into a hug much to everyone's surprise and Fae watched Samren's jaw drop. "Ah..." Fae wasn't sure how to react and Cassandra pulled away.

"Don't ever leave us like that again!" The woman scolded her as Fae looked down to the ground, but before Fae could say anything another voice sounded and Fae's heart leapt into her throat as she lifted her head to meet the eyes of the one she had left behind when she had left Skyhold so long ago. 

"Fae?" His rich voice was filled with disbelief, wonder and worry at the same time, while his amber-gold eyes met Fae's blue ones. He stood as tall and proud as she remembered him to and suddenly she found it almost impossible to speak. For a long while, no one spoke, but then Fae managed to squeak out some words.

"Hi, Cullen..." She watched his eyes flash between his sorrow, anger and disbelief and suddenly she felt like she wanted to vanish off the face of the planet and dropped her eyes to the ground again. She was in trouble, she knew it, but as he made his way towards her Fae looked up to speak only to find herself unable to as he claimed her lips with his. 

When he pulled away Fae's mind was lost in bewilderment and he brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I've missed you." He whispered with tears in his eyes, which in turn, caused tears to well up in her own eyes. 

"I've missed you too," She said as he pulled her close and held her in an embrace.

When he pulled away this time he scanned her over and noted her hair, "Your hair is longer then it was when you left," He pointed out as she looked away sheepishly. 

"Yeah...running around as a wolf and avoiding cities and towns will cause that to happen." She explained as Cassandra frowned. 

"We can take care of that later," Cassandra told them as everyone had finally gathered around the two lovers in a circle, "For now let's be thankful that Fae has returned and get her taken care of."

At the nod of agreement from Cullen, Fae was lead away by the man to her office which he was swift to unlock. She had a meal sent up to her and after she ate, she told Cullen what she would dare to tell him for now about her journey, "...Apparently, I wasn't the first person to travel through the Fade to either enter or leave this world."

"You weren't?" He questioned as she nodded. He was hovering but with as with as long as she had been gone she could understand his need to touch and be around her. 

"No," Fae frowned. "One of my Ancestors hails, well I should say hailed, from Thedas, well really anyone with the shifter blood in the town where I was born carries the bloodline of the mage shifter, my own family Bloodline is...pure...because of the bonding of our love to our true mate." 

"So you found the answers you were looking for," Cullen frowned as he went to sit opposite her.

"But still I left that place with still many more questions," She frowned as she sat back, "From what I read in the books and scrolls, there were only five families that could even think of doing something like crossing into another world and all five families were mages that could shapeshift." 

"Five families that were mages?"

"Yes," Fae closed her eyes, "But due to fighting between these families none of their bloodlines exist in this world anymore, well didn't until I came." Fae stood up and walked over to the window. She leaned against a wall near the window while facing him and looked outside as he stood to walk over to her, she could feel a headache forming but his gentle touch chased it away. 

"We can finish talking about this later," He explained as she smiled up at him, meeting his golden eyes, "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," She whispered as she let him pull her away from the wall and into his arms. "I've missed this, I've missed _you_." She told him as she buried her face into the fur around his shoulders.

"I've missed you too," He told her in response as he held her close. _She's back...Maker, it feels so good to hold her again._ Cullen thought as he held her for a while longer but then again neither wanted to let the other go and, for now, they were content to hold each other.


	2. One

Fae studied one of the books and scrolls she had brought back with her from her journey. She wanted to know as much as she could about how it had been possible for her to cross the fade like she had but so far her search was proving next to worthless and was becoming more and more frustrating as she tried to find answers to questions that she had. Growling she gave up for the moment and lobbed something across the room causing it to hit the wall. "FUCK!" She snarled, not seeing Cullen walk in with a very confused look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Love?" 

She whipped around to see him walk in and growled as she turned away, "I wish I could say it was," She looked to her desk and glared at the books and scrolls that lay there, some open while others were still closed, "No matter what I do I can't find any answers to my questions! I search and search and search but I always end up with more unanswered questions!" She snarled as he moved to look over the items on her desk. She had moved away from it to pace and Cullen looked up to see that she was indeed very frustrated, "I've looked and scanned and read every damn word in the books and scrolls but there is nothing! No answers no new information that I could be missing, yet I _KNOW_ that the answers I need are written down somewhere in the pages of these books and on these scrolls." She snarled as she placed her hands on the desk and shut her eyes. "I know the answers are in these things somewhere..." She muttered as he walked around the desk to place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Fae, you're working too hard. At this rate you'd be likely to kill yourself trying to find the answers," Cullen stated as she frowned.

"Says the ex-Templar who doesn't seem to know the meaning of the words "take a break"," She watched as he went to protest, but then he closed his mouth.

"I will concede to you on that point," He told her as she stood straight with a look of faked shock. 

"Hold up, did I just hear that correctly?" Fae questioned as he frowned, " _YOU_  just conceded a point to me?" When he nodded she looked away with a slight smirk, "Holy shit, to think I would live to see this day come, it must be the end of the world." Fae teased as Cullen frowned.

"Don't get your hopes up," He told her as she smiled, but then a short man who Fae had been known to enjoy a few games of Wicked Grace with came walking in.

"Varric, stay right there," Fae told the man who stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" He questioned as Fae smiled.

"Apparently the world is coming to a complete end, Cullen just conceded to a point that I made," She watched as Varric mocked a shocked look.

"Are we talking about the same Curly who doesn't know the meaning of taking a break?"

"The very same and he just admitted to it too," Fae nodded as Varric smiled.

"Maker the world is ending!" Varric looked outside, "Oh wait! False alarm, the big green scar in the sky is still there." Fae laughed at that while Cullen frowned.

"Very funny you two," Cullen looked between Varric and Fae, both of whom were laughing at his expense. Cullen wasn't about to discourage them, but nor would he join in as he was just glad to have Fae back, though he did notice that something about her had changed but what it was he just couldn't name, though he was sure it had to do with her wolf form, and it worried him greatly. _What is going on with you Fae? I know something is different about you but I can't name what it is..._ He wondered as he watched Fae and Varric speak about something. _Now that I think about it, she hasn't used her wolf form at all since she arrived back here. What is going on?_


	3. Two

Fae felt restless and so decided to seek out her beloved who she was sure was either in his office or training the recruits, but just as she was preparing to leave her own office, the one she was soon to search for, arrived. “Fae?” He questioned as she looked towards him. 

“I was just about to go looking for you,” she informed him as Cullen gave her his infamous smirk. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I came to speak with you. How goes your search?” He questioned looking towards her mess of a desk.

Fae sighed heavily, “Shitty,” she told him straight up. 

“Oh?” He questioned worriedly as he saw her approach her desk. Despite her hair having been cut short again, she had some how tied it back into a small ponytail and some of it had found a way to struggle free of the binding the rest of it was in. 

“Apparently I am a blind idiot because I still cannot find what I seek in the pages of these books or in the words upon the scrolls,” Fae frowned as she shook her head, “I want, no, I _NEED_  to find the answers but they keep evading me like the plague.” Cullen watched her as she studied a rather fragile looking scroll for what he could assume was the hundredth time. 

“Fae, you dont have anything to prove to anyone-” 

“Yes I do!” She snapped at him. He found this sudden change in attitude a bit odd but dismissed it as her being strained. “There are too many unknowns and I hate leaving something like this unsolved. If I can find the answers to these endless questions that haunt my mind, maybe, just maybe, I will be able to say I’ve done something worthwhile.” 

Cullen frowned as he watched her, “Fae your overworking yourself, why dont you stop for a day and visit with the others?” 

“No, I cannot.” 

“Why? What makes this,” He gestured to the mess, “So much more important then spending time with those who you have been away from for so long?” He questioned. 

“THIS is what can explain WHAT the fuck I really am!” Fae turned her gaze towards him. “Ever since I arrived here, something has felt wrong. Wrong with my wolf form, wrong with me. I NEED this.” 

“No you want it,” Cullen felt his rage rising as he wondered if she really was blind to the fact that nothing was wrong with her. “Fae there is nothing wrong with you, you just-“ 

“Damn it Cullen!” She snapped with a slight growl which caused him to be slightly taken aback, “I don’t want it, I fucking need this. You don’t know what its like to be a gods forsaken wolf-shifter! I will out fucking live everyone here! Even you! I need to know if I can end this wretched curse or if I really am stuck with it for the rest of my life!” 

That took him completely off guard, but rage soon blinded him as he met her gaze unflinchingly, “So that the whole reason you locked yourself away? To see if you can’t find a way to be rid of the part of you that makes you who you are?” He returned with his own growl, “You hide yourself in here day and night seeking the answer to a problem that doesn’t exist,  ecause your scared of being alone?” He tried not to let rage blind him to much, but before she could say anything else, he snapped at her again. “There is nothing wrong with you! Why can’t you see that? We’ve all missed you! I’ve missed you, but you continue to close yourself off to everyone around you.” 

“And what about you, _Templar_?” Fae hissed at him as he felt it like a slap, “When I do see you I can tell something is wrong, yet you still refuse to say what it is. Do not blame me for wanting to find a reason to _NOT_ outlive my friends.” Cullen knew if he stayed any longer he would do something he would come to greatly regret and so choose to turn and began to walk away. “So your going to walk away?” 

“You’re giving me no reason to stay or be with you here,” He told her as her heart suddenly plummeted. 

“Cullen...” She barely heard his name escape her own mouth but he only stopped at the door and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Fae, but I can’t be with you any longer.” He informed her before leaving the room as Fae felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

“Cullen, I...” Fae felt her knees growing weak but managed to keep herself standing. Watching his retreating form as he slowly vanished from her sight. Fae closed her eyes and soon hung her head in shame. “What have I done?” She asked herself as she looked to her desk. Turning she exited her office and decided to go for a run as a wolf, but as she ran she came to realize that being gone for that year had put some major distance between her and the others at Skyhold. _Maybe  he’s right to end what we had..._ she stopped at an area that overlooked Skyhold and whined softly as her ears folded back. _I no longer belong with them...especially not with him... he..._ A saddened huff escaped her as she felt a tear pry itself from from her eye, _He needs a human woman to care for him...not me..._ Turning to face away from Skyhold she looked back once, eyes filled with sorrow. _I don’t belong here anymore._ And with that, Fae took off but stopped long enough to leave a sorrowful howl behind. A sorrowful howl that reached the ears of Samren as he heard her goodbye. Samren threw his head back, howled with an urgency that called to Solas and Hawke and thus in response Hawke and Solas both responded with their own howls before rushing to Samren as he rushed to met with them. But by the time they would reach where Fae had been heard from, she was long gone and now, Samren was pissed. 

****

Cullen stood at his desk when one of the three doors to his office slammed open, looking up he saw a very pissed off Inquisitor and wondered who was to blame for pissing off the mage this time. “What, In the name of all the Creators, were you fucking thinking?!” The solider who normally stood around in Cullen’s office vanished. No one wanted to deal with a pissed off Inquisitor, especially if that Inquisitor was a powerful mage.

Cullen was now confused, “Inquisitor?” He questioned as Samren glared at him in a way that spoke of the man barely hold back his magic. 

“What.were.you.thinking?” He growled low as Hawke came in. 

“Fae is gone, Sam. Neither Solas nor I can find any trace of her.” 

“What?” Cullen asked as his heart froze. 

Hawke looked to him, “Your the only, Templar I know of capable of being possibly the stupidest man on the face of this world. Fae has left again, and if I dared to venture a guess I would most likely say it was because of something you said or did.” When Cullen finally told them of what had transpired between him and Fae, Garrett slapped his own face with the palm of his hand before turning to the now seething Inquisitor, “I will go look for her. She might be more willing to hear me out then she would this... _Templar_... right now.” He said as Samren nodded. 

“Go. See if you can’t convince her to return.” With that Garrett nodded before walking out of the room while Samren looked to Cullen once more, “I hope you’re happy with yourself,” Was all he said before turning and leaving the room. 

Now it was Cullen who hung his head in shame. _I messed up...again..._


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so late T-T. The muses have not been kind to me when it came to this chapter.

Fae returned to Skyhold a few weeks later with Hawke close behind. They were speaking of something when Samren swiftly appeared and gripped his best friend in a bear hug. “Sam!” Fae whined as she felt him crush her. 

“Sorry!” He apologized immediately as he he released her, “Where did you go this time?” 

Before Fae had the chance to explain, Hawke jumped in, “Apparently Fae was looking in the wrong place for the answers to the questions she has.” 

“Well not the wrong place per say,” Fae corrected him as she brushed the dirt off her pants and shirt. “I hadn’t grabbed all the books and scrolls I needed thus I had only a fraction of the information I needed. Sadly it took the exchange of words between Cullen and I for me to realize not only that but that I had become distant from all of you.” Fae frowned as Sam’s brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I can’t exactly answer that now but I will soon enough, right now I have things I need to read up on. When you next see Cullen... could you...would you send him my way?” Fae asked quietly as Samren sighed. 

“I will try,” Sam shook his head, “since you two had a rather _heated_ exchange of words he’s been a bit of a recluse unless it comes to training the recruits and war room meetings. Other then that he’s locked up in his office all day looking over reports.”

Fae shook her head, “As long as you try I won’t fault you. Now if you will excuse me, Hawke would you mind-?” 

“Already ahead of you, sweetcheeks.” 

“Call me that one more time and I will definitely kick your ass,” Fae told him as she and Garrett began to head towards her office while Sam went to “fetch” the reclusive ex-Templar who was scanning over the most recent reports. 

“Commander,” Samren watched Cullen all but jump out of his skin before looking up to see the younger man watching him with a raised brow. “That’s a first.” 

“Is there something you needed Inquisitor?” Cullen asked hastily as he stood. 

“No, but Fae has returned and has specifically asked for you by name.” 

Cullen wasn’t sure wheither to feel relieved at hearing that she had returned or angry so he kept his thoughts neutral, “When?” 

“Literally a moment ago, and if I were you I’d suggest hurrying up and getting to her office before she strangles Hawke.” 

“Oh?” 

“All I know is that apparently, he’s gotten on her last nerve.” 

Cullen could understand that, Garrett could be annoying at times but to get on Fae’s last nerve was just asking for trouble. Nodding Cullen and Sam left the room, went their seperate ways and just as Cullen walked in he heard Fae sigh. “Did you know, My family, despite being a bunch of mages, were actually the closest of friends to the Templars of the Order?” She asked as he paused in his tracks, glancing around he didn't see Garrett and so figured she was talking to him. 

“No?” 

“Well according to this record they were,” Fae was scanning the pages of a rather large book and part of him was wondering where (and how) she had managed to get that past Sam. “Would most likely explain, the attraction I feel towards you. Maybe... actually I don't think anything could explain that.” 

Cullen smiled at that, “Could be that your just strange.” 

“That too,” She looked up from the page she was looking at and smiled towards him. 

Cullen smiled at her then looked away, “Fae...I, ah, need to apolo-“ 

“Cullen Rutherford if you apologize I will hit you.” She told him as he chuckled. 

“You do realize that you hit like a fly right?” The look she gave him now had him trying not to laugh. “But in all seriousness Fae, I do need to apologize. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I-!” Before he could finish she was over by him and had pulled him into a kiss. It took him a moment to recover but when he did he pulled her close and was returning the kiss. 

When they pulled away he didn’t realize just how badly he had missed her until that very moment, “Don’t apologize for that. Its normal to argue and fight in a relationship. Not all relationships can be absolutely perfect. Especially ours.” She told him softly as they rested foreheads against each other. 

“Maker...I’ve missed you,” He told her as she opened her eyes to look into his. 

“I missed you too, my love,” she managed to say before he stole away her words with a kiss. She felt the kiss deepen into something more primal, more needy and felt her body begging to respond to it. She felt him begin to paw at her and she moaned as he tried to pull her closer allowing her to feel just how aroused he was with her being so damn near. She heard him groan as she reached between them and just barely touched him through his pants. “Cullen...” she whimpered his name and he pulled away. He scanned her for a moment, looked around swiftly, and upon seeing that they were alone (due in part to the fact that night had now fallen), he left her for only a few heartbeats to close and lock any and all doors to her office, then he scooped her up and carried her to her (surprisingly) empty and cleaned off desk. 

“I don’t think we will make it up the ladder,” he told her as he kissed her again after she had sat down on the edge of the desk. “Its been so long since we last...” he tried but she was already pulling him onto the desk with her, their lips were locked together and he knew now that they wouldn’t make it to the ladder. He wanted her, needed her and he would be damned if he didn't take her right then and there. “Fae...”

”Don’t wait any longer Cullen, I’m not going anywhere else without you ever again.” She promised as he finally pinned her underneath him. She could feel his breastplate almost biting into her skin and so, somehow, someway, began to slowly undo the buckles that held it in place. As if sensing what she was doing he removed himself from her long enough to yank off his cloak, bracers, gloves, and breastplate then returned to her and soon his left hand began to roam. His now gloveless hand soon found its way under her shirt, swiftly undid the button to her pants and began to tease at her entrance. He groaned when he felt how wet she was and somehow just knew that she was waiting for him. Eyes met before he claimed her lips and before either really knew what was happening, clothing was lost and he was sheathing himself into her. It was as if a primal need called for them both and they were gladly responding as they nipped and bit at each other. Reclaiming, and claiming, every inch of each other as they made a very heated and passionate love. Eventually they would gather up their clothing and make it up to her bedroom but the bed would be swiftly forgotten at a single touch. It would be that night that neither would truly sleep.


	5. Four

Fae could smell him before she even opened her eyes, oakmoss and elderflower, a scent she loved dearly and wholeheartedly enjoyed. “Are you awake, Love?” His deep voice questioned softly as her eyes opened to see that she was laying on her bed snuggled as close to the love of her life as she could be and looked up to see that he was smiling at her. 

“I am now,” she purred at him as she kissed his neck softly. He chuckled quietly as he kissed her forehead, they had finally made it to the bed but only after they had spent a good majority of the night making love to each other. She nuzzled his neck and he let out a rather aroused noise which by now was now no longer uncharacteristic of him. 

“Fae.” He managed to growl as she smirked to herself. 

“Yes, mo leòmhann?” 

“I really need to get to my duties,” but he was also becoming very aroused at the fact that she lay there as bare as the days she was born, right next to him. 

“Then go,” she told him softly as her fingers brushed along his arm gently. “We can continue later on.” She told him as they stood and dressed. 

Several hours later would find Fae stopping in her humming as she looked around her office. Something felt wrong but for the life of her, she could not name what it was. Looking around once more she left her office in time to see a horse and rider racing up as if there was a terror demon on their heels. Watching this man closely, something about him felt _off_ and so vanishing into the shadows she shifted forms and truly saw him for what he was. Being careful to not show her fangs, or herself, Aura crouched low and stalked towards the man as Samren and the others met him halfway. _What the fuck is he?_

She met Hawke’s eyes and the man understood something the others did not. She watched him vanish then heard his voice as she felt him reach out to her. _What’s going on?_ He asked as she gave him a gentle nudge to let him use the sight of the wolf. She could almost hear his ears flattening as he fought back a snarl, looking towards his direction she motioned for him to circle around and he did so willingly. She called out to Solas who was quick to do the same as them, but instead of staying in wolf form, he went to speak with Samren. Looking around swiftly, Samren noted both Fae’s and Hawke’s positions and continued to speak with the man distracting him so the two could circle in closer, slowly and carefully. Fae felt several sets of eyes upon her and knew that one such pair belonged to Cullen, but soon those eyes were swiftly focused on the rider as Fae leapt between him and Samren. She felt the formerly hidden blade pierce her fur and skin and yelped as Hawke called out to her, _FAE!_ He roared as he and several others set upon the man with a vengeance. 

As Fae lay on the ground, she could feel her blood seeping from the wound but she was more concentrated upon the burning sensation flowing through her veins at that moment. Fae felt oddly weak and could see that she was losing consciousness as her sight filled in with inky blackness, but as she was losing her consciousness she heard someone call out something along the lines of "there was poison on the blade" or at least she thought she did but her eyes closed just as gloved hand reached down to touch her. _"Fae! Fae!"_   But by the time the voice actually reached her she was lost to them and losing herself in a memory.

_Giggling and shouting was heard as a seven-year-old Fae ran around with her friends in the town she had known her whole life. "Tag! You're it!" She called out as she managed to touch the shoulder of her only other male best friend. "Run! Feik is it!" Fae laughed as she and her other two friends ran away. Other children soon joined in and soon were scattered around the town all running from whoever was "it"._

_"Fae! Feik! Gwenna! Kenneth! Come on Children! Time to head back to the estates!" A strong male voice called out as the four mentioned children came running. Fae leaped into the arms of the man and he smiled, "Hello little wolf," He greeted her as she giggled. He set her down in the cart and helped the others into it._

_"Papa! We saw lots of things at the market and docks today!"  Fae started as Kenneth joined in as they chatted the man's ear off telling him everything they saw, each time they told him about a "huge fish" He continued to smile and chuckle. The imaginations of children never ceased to amaze him, Fae's especially. What Fae did not know was that in some way this memory was being watched by four men who were now keenly interested in it. Once they were at the "estate" the men's jaws dropped as to them there was no possible way that this estate was an estate at all but a castle. But they didn't get time to see it fully as the moment they turned back to Fae, they noticed that the memory had skipped forward in time to reveal a sixteen-year-old Fae hopping down out of the saddle with her friends mimicking the move with their own horses. "Damn it feels good to be home."_

_"Don't I know it. Three years out learning to sail ships and this one," Feik pointed to Fae who smiled, "Not only learns that she is of the shifter bloodlines but becomes an Admiral as well!"_

_"What can I say? Shifting is in the blood, that last part was purely by hard work!"_

_"Maybe," Gwenna said as they smiled at each other, "But I can literally think of no one better suited to put the boys," She waved at the other two who immediately frowned in unamusement, "In line then you Fae."_

_Fae snorted at that, "Keep them in line? I don't think anyone could keep Feik or Kenneth in line."_

_"HEY!" Both teenage boys said at the same time._

_"Well look who all have returned," Fae's father approached as he exited the estate. "How was training?" He asked as Kenneth and Feik saluted the man while Gwenna and Fae hugged the man in turn. They told him of what all happened and of Fae's shifting ability and he smiled. "I figured it would be time for you to shift. It's been in your mother's family as well as mine for a very long time." He told his daughter who frowned slightly._

_"You knew?"_

_"Of course, Tell me what happened, how did the townsfolk treat you?"_

_"Normal, like they don't care what I am."_

_"That's good, it means they accept you as will the others."_

_"There are others?"_

_"Oh yes," her father smiled warmly as he motioned for them to follow him to the garden, where a light snack was quickly served up along with drinks. They spoke a while longer on the matter then switched topics, "Really? You made the rank of Admiral?" he asked as Fae nodded._

_"Apparently all that hard work you instilled into her paid off," Kenneth laughed as they chatted some more before Gwenna, Kenneth and Feik left, with Kenneth kissing Fae's cheek. "I'll see you later Fae."_

_"See you later Kenneth," Fae smiled as her father looked on with a knowing smirk. "What?" She asked as he shook his head._

_"When did that start?" He asked as he walked up to his daughter who was blushing slightly._

_"Ah..." Fae refused to look at him as he smiled warmly._

_"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother," he promised as the four men looking on smiling at the relationship that Fae shared with her father. "Now tell me how do you like being an Admiral in training?"_

_"It's amazing, Everything you taught me as a child was well worth it."_

_"I'm glad to hear that," He smiled with a chuckle as they walked along the pathway through the Garden. "Even though you were quite the stubborn child if I remember correctly."_

_"Well, I do take after you,"  Fae told him as he let out a boisterous laugh._

_"That you do."_

_"Oh crap!" Fae said as she realized she had forgotten something. "Sorry to cut this short Papa but I forgot that I promised Gwenna we'd go back to town and buy outfits for the graduation party!"_

_Her father chuckled and dismissed her and as she went racing to the stables, but the memory kept to her father as her mother came walking up. "She's just like how you were when we were that age."_

_Her father sighed, "Don't remind me," her father told the woman who smiled. "It's so hard to believe that she's already sixteen. Pretty soon she won't need us anymore, especially me." His happy demeanor dropped as he realized just how grown up his daughter was becoming._

_"She will always need you, you're her father and every little girl, no matter how old they get, will need their father."_

_"Maybe," he smiled at the wisdom his wife held. "Have you noticed the way Kenneth has been acting around her?"_

_"I'm her mother, how could I not notice?" She asked as Fae's father laughed. "He is a good match for her, but you know as well as I that things must happen naturally." She looked to her daughter who kicked her horse into a full blow gallop to catch up to Gwenna who was waiting for her._

_"What about-?"_

_"They agree with me to let it happen in its own time. If Fae and Kenneth are meant for each other, then we will see it happen."_

_"And if they are meant for each other, we will soon enough find them having children. Oh, gods! I just made myself feel old!"_

_His wife laughed, "Good job dear."_ _He reached over, and she yelped as he pulled her close and with a growl, he kissed her and she laughed. "You know any relationship she has will be hard on her and the one who will be her mate."_

_"I know, but she has had good examples of what to look for in a future mate."_

_"It will be pretty hard to beat the example you set, my love." Fae's parents hugged each other at that moment, and the four men watching left the memory to think about everything they had witnessed._

****

Cullen woke up slowly, He had been one of the four watching the memories of Fae (partially in thanks to Hawke finding him in the Fade and all but dragging his ass with) and smiled warmly. _So that's why she trusts me so soundly_. He thought as the memory of her Father replayed in his mind. Cullen looked to the hole in his roof and continued to smile, Fae had grown up with a man who had shown her what a true man was supposed to be like and to her, Cullen had surpassed that despite the arguments they had been known to have at times and somewhere deep in his mind, Cullen couldn't help but roll in that sensation.


	6. Five

Everyday for the next week and a half found Cullen checking on Fae but each time she had yet to awaken. Cullen knew that the poison that was in her body was still running through her veins and it worried him. Feeling sorrow running through his heart, Cullen wondered if she would ever wake again. But when he fell into slumber on the last night of the second week he found Hawke awaiting him. “You need to see this,” and before Cullen could react or even say anything he found himself watching Fae’s memories again but this particular one was different compared to the last one he had witnessed. 

_Fae stood on the deck of what could be assumed to correctly be called a Galleon wiith hood covering her face and hand gripping the railing tightly with one hand, turning her knuckles whiter then snow. “Fae?” Kenneth came walking up to her. “What’s wrong my Sea-Wolf?”_

_“They fell...”_

_“Who fell?”_

_But instead of answering Fae lifted up her left arm and from her grasp fell two amulets that now hung from her hand. “I watched it and I did nothing but stood aside because of my own cowardice.”_

_“Oh Fae...” Kenneth frowned as she lowered her arm._

_“I’ve put in for my resignation and have called for my aunt and uncle to be informed of the fate of the winery as any claim I had to it is now forfeit and I have spoke to your parents and they have pull back on the thoughts of allowing us to marry.”_

_“Fae, what are you talking about?” Kenneth was greatly confused now but what she said next seemingly broke him._

_“I am leaving Kenneth.  I am unworthy of everything that would have been mine, even the plans of the marrige between us to unite our families have been canceled. I cannot say how sorry I am but this is what has been decided.” She told him as she turned and walked past the young man who watched her walk away and off of the ship and down to the dock where she vanished from his sight._

_Suddenly the scenery changed and revealed Fae walking towards her parents massive house. Her hood of her cloak was still up as it was now starting to rain, but she didn’t seem fazed by the rain at all, by now it was an ebony night due to the clouds covering the moon and stars. The house itself seemed abandoned though Fae knew it was still very well maintained. Approaching the front, she unlocked the door and entered into the building. No lights were on in any part of the house and she was glad for the loneliness as she removed her cloak. Placing it up on the coat rack she began to move towards the stairs which would lead her to her parents room. She climbed the steps slowly as tears gathered in her eyes and slowly began to slip down her cheeks, first the left then the right. Turning to the direction of the “master retreat”, Fae walked slowly towards the room and soon entered it only to head straight for her father’s side of the bed where a painting sat on the dresser._

_Once more the scene changed and this time it was not of Fae’s family home or of Kenneth but of Fae on the Galleon once more, but she was watching a scene before her own eyes and she watched as a rival Galleon decimated the one her parents were on. “ **NO**!” She cried out as she watched her father’s ship set alit and began to sink, with her parents still on it. “Mother! Father!” She screamed out as if she was a banshee. Her legs almost gave out as she felt her hands dig into the wood of the railing under her hands. She prepared to jump over the railing but two of her underlings were swift to snatch her around the arms and drag her away from the railing. “Release me!” She growled out as her best friend called out for her to be taken to her quarters. Fae soon found herself locked away in her cabin and entered a fit of rage that had never been before seen from her. Taking to a wolf-like form, she roared out in rage and launched herself at the windows only to be stopped as she hit the glass and barely managed to crack it; after shaking her head clear of the stars she saw temporarily, she turned her rage towards the door and rammed against it to no avail. The wood of the door was too thick for her to break and so she took to pacing around the room with snarls while throwing herself against anything she could to try and get out. She was in a fury. Not with the others of the ship but with the enemy as well as herself. Finally when she calmed down enought to think straight, she shifted back and went straight to her desk to begin penning three things, her resignation letter, a letter to Kenneth’s parents and a letter to her own family. Each letter contained everything to include what she had brought down on her own parents due to her own stupidity. Standing, Fae shook her head and looked outside of the windows. “What have I done?” _

Opening his eyes, Cullen wondered just what he had been witness to and suddenly it hit him. He had seen the aftermath of the death of Fae’s parents, he had been able to read those letters she had wrote and suddenly he realized that Fae wasn’t blaming herself out of the sorrow for their death, she was blaming herself because she _WAS_ the reason why they had died. Because she was still young and hotheaded. Closing his eyes as he sat up, shook his head and sighed. 

“Now you know the truth.” Fae’s voice reached his ears and he looked up to see her having just arrived to his room. 

“You’re awake!” He watched her as she nodded. “Should you be walking around so soon?” 

“I woke a moment ago, found myself to be restless and came here.” Fae told him and he noted how tired she seemed. “But now you why I blame myself so much for their death. Now you know the whole and complete truth. I was the cause of their death. I am the reason why I had to leave the only home I had ever known,” Fae shook her head but never once approached him. “I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass and it has but I did not mean for you and the other three to be dragged into my state of misery.” He watched as she turned to the ladder and prepared to leave the room. “Go back to bed, Commander. Come morning, you won’t even know I was here nor will you even remember me.” As if sensing her intentions to leave Skyhold for good, Cullen found himself launching across the room and just as quickly he quickly turned her around after grabbing her and pinned her to the wall. 

“I’m not letting you go, Fae.” He growled as she looked up into his golden eyes. “I don’t care what you did, I don’t care that you can be impulsive at times, you’re still young. I don’t care what light you see yourself in, or even if you see yourself surrounded by nothing but the shadows of the void, ” he began as she watched him with just the hint of fear in her eyes. “What I do care about is who you are now. You’ve paid the price for your mistake, let it go.” He told her as she shook her head. 

“I can’t. You cannot understand-!” 

“Understand what Fae?” He questioned as she silenced herself at this sudden and strange aggression. “Understand that you did something stupid and that your parents paid the price so you could continue living? Understand that I’ve now seen the mental scars from the pain that has been inflicted upon you from you yourself?” 

“You can’t understand the reason why! Cullen, I know for a fact that I am not a good person! I caused the deaths of the two people who loved me more then anyone ever could!” She tried to free herself from his grasp but he wouldn’t let her go. As she went to speak again he silenced her with a rather rough kiss. 

“Maybe you don’t see yourself as a good person, but I do.” He whispered softly as he brushed a tear off of her cheek. “You are a good person, a strange looking wolf in your world I will admit now that I’ve seen your true wolf-form, but thats beside the point. My point is, you are _becoming_ good maybe even better then what you once were.” 

“I doubt that...” Fae couldn’t even look him in the eyes anymore but then he forced her to look up at him with a gentle hand lifting her chin up. 

“Don’t,” He told her softly before lowering his lips to hers slowly. “You are becoming what you need to be and that’s a better person then you ever were back then,” and with that he sealed her lips with his before pulling away and all but dragging her to his bed. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as he led her to the bed. She squeaked out in surprise when he pulled her to lay halfway onto of him and he smirked.

“Bringing you to bed. You had poison running rampant through your veins and I’m sure that you shouldn’t be up and about just yet. Plus I like to think that we both tend to sleep better near each other.” 

“Now that is something I won’t lie about.” She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beating. “Sleeping next to you is better then sleeping alone...” She felt fatigue wash over her and was passed out as he gave just a hint of smugness that now accompanied his ungodly yet very attractive smirk. Closing his eyes again he pulled her close and fell into a deep and surprisingly dreamless sleep.


	7. Six

“I thought the whole Winter Palace thing happened while I was gone?” Fae said as she sat on the edge of Cullen’s desk (not that he cared or even minded to tell the truth) with knees bent over the side while Cullen was sitting in his chair and watching the exchange between the two. Fae had a pouch of “roasted pumpkin seeds” that were lightly salted after having been roasted in butter with some kind of herb sitting beside her and leaning forward he snatched a few while she looked at him with a knowing smile. She had finally managed to “convince” him to try them and to say he was hooked would be an understatement, but then her attentioned turned back to Samren who was pacing a bit. The young elven man often came to discuss things with her while in the presence of Cullen, and the older man wondered why. 

“Apparently the Empress, the Grand Duke and someone else want to meet you,” Samren muttered as he stopped to look towards her. Before her hair. “Fae?” 

“Hmn?” 

“Are you aware your hair is greying?” That captured Cullen’s attention and he looked to see that Samren was right, it was at the roots of her hair, therfore causing it to be barely noticeable unless a person was looking (or if that person was an elf), and looked to be all throughout her hair but Fae only smiled. 

“It’s not grey. Greying hair becomes brittle and breakable in my family. My hair is becoming silver which is a natural occurrence on my mother’s side of the family.” Fae responded as she grabbed a few seeds and popped them into her mouth. “Don’t know if it came from my grandfather’s or grandmother’s sides of her family but it worked its way in there somewhere.” 

“I like it,” Samren studied her hair a moment longer, “Seems very fitting for you,” then he remember that certain things ment something in her family, “What does it mean to your family?” 

“It’s a sign of growing up. We don’t grow old we just “grow up”,” Fae informed them both knowing what was on Cullen’s mind now. “It’s a sign of the wisdom of the years finally catching up.” Suddenly Cullen was reminded of that song she had sang that a “friend” of hers who had “gone beyond the town” had taught her upon her return. He remember it was called Landslide and remember a certain part of it that had to do with “children getting older” and something about the person singing  it “getting older too”. 

“Your getting older, Fae.” 

“Yes I am But I’m also changing to.” 

“Changing?” 

“Really?” She asked with a raised brow as it took him a moment. 

“You’re wolf...” Samren finally realized. “It’s... how much longer?” His face suddenly fell and Cullen wondered what he was missing.

“Depends. But Sam, I told you long ago it would stop eventually and both the wolf and I are in some sort of agreement about it.” 

“I’m lost, what are you two talking about?” Cullen inquired as Fae turned to him with a smile that held a bit of sadness to it. 

“My wolf form. I’m losing the use of it.” Those words hit him like a brick wall. 

“What?” 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it either?” 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been using it less and less, but...losing it?” 

Fae turned to Samren then, “Sam, mind giving us a moment? I’ll have Jim come find you once I explain the situation to him.” Samren nodded and left as Fae turned a bit to rest her left leg completely on the desk with only her foot hanging off the edge. “Do you remember how obsessed I was with finding a “cure” to my situation with the wolf form?” At Cullen’s nod Fae continued. “Turns out, after deepening my investigation into the whole thing, I don’t need to worry about outliving you or everyone here. The females of my family naturally lose the use of the wolf form after a certain point in our lives. Males are the only ones who keep it throughout their entire lives.” 

Part of Cullen was glad but he also couldn’t help but worry too. “Are you at that point in your life?” 

“The wolf only comes around to ensure no accidental children are born from the women, it prevents them from having babies until their mind is “stable” enough for children. Males are not subject to that, hence why there were so many wolves like me where I came from.” She told him as he studied her for a moment. 

“What does this mean for us?” 

“It means that both of us will have to be a bit more careful here soon.” She never once reached out for him, but she didn’t need to as he reached out for her and entwined his fingers into hers. “Unless...do you want children?” She asked that question almost shyly as if afraid that it would be something he wouldn’t want. 

“I would be lying if I said no to that. I do want children, but I also want you and I want you to be happy.” He told her as she looked up with a smile. “I love you, Fae.” 

“I love you too,” she responded as she turned to call for the scout who always had a form of bad timing. Once he was gone to fetch Samren, Cullen notice a troublesome glint to her eyes and raised a brow as she shook her head. “You’ll see here in a moment. But first, tell me, Sam and Cass have they finally broekn the ice?” She dropped her voice and Cullen shook his head at her prodding. 

“Fae, you know its not my place to say.” 

“Fine, spoilsport, guess I’ll just have to go find Bull and Dorian and see how those two love birds are doing.” 

“Really? You’d stoop that low?” 

“If I recall right I wasn’t the one who walked in on only one of them being fully dressed.” She watched as Cullen became a red so bright that she could swear he _glowed_ that color. 

“I...where did you...ugh never mind.” He watched as she laughed before taking a few more seeds out of the pouch and eating them. So far a few months had passed since their little “chat” after she had woken from being poisoned and she seemed to be almost glowing with health. She was eating better; she was sleeping better due to the fact that he had said that she was to move in with him as he refused to be separated from her for too much longer, and thus had resulted in his office being rearranged to accommodate both his desk and hers (hers was smaller then his which made it easier to arrange them rather perfectly); and he could even go so far as to say that she was actually laughing and smiling again, this time without the hidden and lingering pain that had once haunted her eyes. “Fae?” He questioned her after she turned her attention to a report that was considered “minor” for him. 

“Hmn?” 

“If we did have children-!” 

“Its not a matter of “if” but when we have children,” She corrected him. 

“Right... When we have children, would you prefer a boy or a girl?” 

She looked up at him then, “Cullen, I’m pretty sure its a fifty-fifty chance of our furture children being either boys or girls each time. But if I had to go by which one would be easier to raise then I would say i would want all boys.” 

“Why not any girls?” 

“I was a hellion growing up, and believe me that shit passes on and tends to come back to bit people in the ass and usually gets worse with girls. That and I already know you’d be the prime example of “overprotective father” material.” 

“Oh?” He raised a brow in challenge and she smiled back at him sweetly. 

“My Lion, think on it for a moment. What if the first child we have is possibly the only one and it ends up being a girl?” Cullen opened his mouth to respond then closed it as he saw her point. If he knew anything about girls who were the only females in the house outside of their mother, it was that their Fathers tended to usually be a bit overprotective of what was so precious to them. Girls and women in general tended to be worshipped almost like goddesses if they were born without siblings or where the only females among their siblings. Looking towards Fae he noticed her yawn but they both looked over towards the door as Scout Jim came back with a response letter for Fae. After he was dismissed Fae read the response and laughed before handing it to Cullen who snorted in amusement. “How much you want to bet me that he’s going to blush fiercely tomorrow?” She smiled as Cullen shook his head. The letter was a quick apology to her and a promise to continue the conversation tomorrow as he was “speaking” with Cassandra in private at sundown. 

“You’re not going to let him live it down are you?” 

Fae smiled wickedly, “I plan on teasing him about it, but thats about it. Bet you a full sovereign that Sera says something first?” She smiled as Cullen’s eyes flashed with the same look she had had only moments ago. 

“Now that is a bet I will take, But I’m going to say it will be you.” 

“You’re on!” 


	8. Seven

Fae looked towards Samren with deep-seated sorrow lingering in her eyes. She knew her presence in Thedas would fuck something up and it had. Not only had it come to bite her in the ass but it sank its fangs into her spine and tore it, her throat and heart out. “Sam, do me a favor when you return to them.” Samren and everyone with the two turned to her, “when you see Cullen again tell him...tell him I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for wha-!” 

“BULL TAKE SAMREN AND GET OUT!” Fae screeched as she turned began running towards the creature and, shifting for what would be the last time, she launched herself at the Nightmare, a fear demon of immense power. She heard screaming as Samren and the others called out to her but soon they were gone and the rift was sealed, leaving her to face the demon alone. Even though the battle ended with the Nightmare “dying”, Fae too was close to death and lay on her side, half of her body in the strange watery substance that could be found in this “Fade” and half on the rocky like ground. Her eyes were struggling to keep open and soon she began to slowly close them with them fully closed as a woman began approaching her. _Forgive me...my Lion..._

****

Cullen stood on the battlements with unshed tears in his eyes as he debated on what to do with himself now that Fae was truly gone. It had only been a few weeks since they had besieged the fortress known as Adamant, a few weeks since Fae had sacrificed herself so Samren, Hawke, Stroud, and the others could return to Thedas and every night, when he was alone Cullen felt the tears begging to be released, but he fought against them everytime. He turned to look out over the grounds of Skyhold and barely saw anyone despite it being mid-day, and now it seemed to him that, without Fae, the fortress was quieter, duller. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he turned to his office and walked into it but stopped short of his desk as he noticed the location of her desk for the hundredth time and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces like it did every time he saw the empty desk. Suddenly a quiet voice sounded next to him and he turned his gaze to see Cole standing there. “It's too quiet.” They spirit-boy whispered. It was one of his more human sentences but soon he switched to his unusual way of speaking that would have normally unnerved Cullen. “She knew. It hurt for her to do it. But she had to. Always in pain. Not good. Never would be. Her heart was lost long ago. She could never be a good person. She knew. It pained her to stay but she did.” Cullen wondered what the boy was trying to get at but before he could ask Cole looked to him. “For you. She loved you. Wanted you to be safe. She couldn’t give you the life you deserve. She knew she couldn’t. She knew.” And with that the boy vanished as Cullen turned back to the desk to think on his words and as he did something caught his attention, he moved closer to her desk to investigate what ever had caught his attention and reached out to take whatever was glinting. His throat tightened as he pulled out Fae’s old necklace and suddenly, those tears he had been fighting with, came free as his hand became a fist, hiding the little amulet within. Dropping to his knees he let out a semi-strangled cry and pulled the necklace closer to his heart, all while Fae’s words echoed in his thoughts. 

 _“I’m not a good person.”_  

Then Cole’s words hit him, _“She knew. Not good. Never would be.”_  

“Why?” Cullen asked quietly as he closed his eyes. “Why Fae? I loved... I love you...” he wasn’t sure why he was talking to himself but part of him believed she could hear him, while the other part told him that she was beyond that. “Please...come home... I... I need you...” he whispered in the hope that she would hear him while not knowing that she could. 

**** 

 _“I need you.”_  

Fae felt water or a water like substance soaking her fur as her eyes opened, _Cullen..._ She felt his name giving her strength, not much but enough to attempt to at least lift half her body up. _Cullen... I can hear you_. She forced her back legs to respond despite the immeasurable amount of pain she felt. Standing she looked around and felt something pulling her towards a far away rift. _I need to return...to him... to them..._ She forced herself to start walking but it wasn’t without a limp. As she limped her way towards the rift, she felt a calm energy surrounding her but chose to ignore it as the only person on her mind at that moment was Cullen. She was almost there when she shifted back to her human form, but was forced to lean against a nearby stone before regaining any strength to continue on. The moment she reached the rift she could swear she felt a breeze from the otherside and sighed, “Home.” She whispered as she stepped out of the green tear and onto the sand. Only to hear a semi-familiar voice call out. 

“Maker’s Breath! Fae!” 

Looking towards the voice she smiled as she saw Cullen’s ever loyal second racing towards her. “Rylen...” but it seemed that her exhaustion had finally caught up, and just as he reached her, her eyes closed and she fell with him pulling her close. 

“Shit!” Rylen said as he looked her over. She had several wounds that he could visibly see, and he was sure there were some he couldn’t. And so hoisting her up into his arms carefully, he carried her to Griffon Wing Keep. Where he had her seen to by the healers as he sent a swiftly written letter to Skyhold.


	9. Eight

Cullen entered the war room with Samren and Josephine, all three of whom wondered why Leliana had called this unexpected meeting. When they saw her she looked up to them, studied them each in turn before her gaze fell and remained on Cullen. “What is going on Leliana?” Samren asked. 

“It's Fae.” 

“What about her?” 

Leliana said nothing but handed over the letter and the elven man read it carefully, his gaze frozen on some particular words. He felt Cullen take the letter from him and the man read it as well, twice, before handing it to Josephine who gave out a strangled sound. “She’s alive?!” Samren questioned as Leliana nodded.

“But gravely wounded, I had a scout confirm the Knight-Captain’s words. The healers of Griffon Wing Keep are attending to her as we speak to stabilize her until Solas can arrive there to ensure that she heals fully.” 

“Where is he?” 

“He has already left.” 

Cullen felt his heart pause in its tracks. Fae was alive but only just barely, “Inquisitor, I-!” 

“Go, Cullen,” Samren told him swiftly, “I have a feeling that seeing you will help ground her back into this world. Go. I will arrive there when I can.” Cullen didn’t need any more encouragement before he disappeared from the room.

****

Fae heard a familiar voice whispering something next to wherever it was that she was laying. As she slowly came into consciousness, the voice became even more familiar and soon she was able to identify exactly who it was that was praying so fervently next to the bed she identified as being below her. Opening her eyes with a slight groan the voice stopped and soon she felt a hand on her cheek as familiar golden eyes came into her view, “Fae! You’re awake...” she could see that he had been crying. “I thought I had lost you for good...” he whispered as she forced her hand to raise up and touch his cheek. 

“Never, my lion,” Fae told him softly, her throat was raw which in turn made her voice hoarse and made it hurt to speak. “Hell itself couldn’t keep me from you.” She felt him place one of his own hands on one of her cheeks while the other rested on her hand that was on his own cheek. She was tired and he could see that she was struggling to stay awake. 

“Go back to sleep, Love. I’m not going anywhere.” He promised as she allowed her eyes to shut and he moved her hand back onto the bed but remained holding it. Inwardly and silently he was thanking any and all forms of gods for Fae’s return. He was thanking the Maker, Andraste, a few of Fae’s world’s gods and goddesses she had been willing to tell him about and even shot a few “thank-yous” to whatever spirits had encouraged her return if any. He would stay by her side every day (only leaving to do some personal things, take a bath, but would eat in the room that she slept in) as she rested and began to recover her energy and strength; when he saw Solas, the elven apostate would always seem to have a frown but he was always assuring Cullen that Fae was well and on the mend. Eventually Samren and a few others finally made their way to the keep and, upon their arrival, they learned that Fae was having to limp along as her legs where weak from the lack of use; Samren saw that releasing Cullen to come “ground her” was working not just for her sanity but for the Commander’s sanity as well. Samren noted that Cullen was even more tender towards Fae and couldn’t blame the poor man; Fae was Cullen’s redemption and as Samren watched the two from where he stood above the two as they walked along the grounds on this moons lit night, something whispered to him that Cullen was the reason Fae had returned to them. “She really has returned...” Garrett Hawke whispered as he came walking up to Sam. It wasn’t a question as much as it was a statement but Sam answered anyway. 

“Yes, she has and if I know them both well enough, Cullen and Fae are not going to let the other out of sight anytime soon.” 

“That’d be a good guess,” Hawke nodded as he watched Cullen standing tall while Fae leaned against him for support. She tired quickly thanks to how weak she still was, but every day she grew a little bit more stronger. After a month or so after she was back to being able to walk around without needing support, she would find herself upon the battlements of Skyhold, wind whipping her hair to the side and she turned her gaze in the direction of the seas and several thoughts would cross her mind, one of those thoughts would cause her to "travel" back to a time when she was younger and she felt something heavy in her hand, though when she went to look there was nothing there. 

 _Return to the sea and call your friends and your ships to you..._ A voice whispered as Fae looked around but no one was there and it sent a chill down her spine; however, when she turned to look at the stone rampart her hand rested upon she saw something that caused her to gasp in surprise. Sitting there and glinting in the light of the moons were two very familiar looking amulets, not just any amulets, but her parent's amulets she went to go pick them up but as she rested her hand on the stone, they vanished and she shook her head. 

"I'm imagining things." She whispered to herself before a familiar voice spoke up.

"The taste of the salty air. The feeling of the breeze as it fills the sails." She looked to see none other than Cole looking at her. "It calls to you, yet you can't return." He tilted his head as if listening to something. "Lost. Afraid. Where are we? What is this fog that blinds us?"

"Cole?" She questioned as he looked beyond her.

"WHere is the Admiral we need? Where is she?"

"Admiral? She? Cole, I don't understand what are you talking about?"

"Friends lost at sea. Need their guide to light their path. They left when you vanished. Came here but where is here?"

Fae watched him for a moment before frowning as she realized just who all exactly he was speaking of, "Cole, I need you to come with me to the War room and show me where these people are on the maps." She told him as he focused on her and nodded. Before she knew what was going on she was in the war room with the candles being lit and looked to Cole once more.

"I will go get them," He explained as he vanished to tell Samren and the Advisors to come to the war room. Josephine was the first to arrive, beings that her office was so close and she furrowed her brows when she saw Fae who shook her head signaling that she wanted to wait to explain everything until everyone was in the room; then came Leliana who arrived at the same time as Cullen; and finally the last two, or rather three, to arrive were Samren, Hawke, and Cole as he appeared with the two men in tow. AS Fae went to speak Cole spoke first. "They need you." He said looking at her as he produced something that caused her to gasp.

"Cole...Where did you find that?" She questioned as everyone listened to them.

"I was told to give it to you. They need you to help them find shore. To find home." Cole reached out to give it to Fae and she took it, gingerly. Closing her eyes, Fae wondered if any of them knew what this little amulet was then realized something herself. Her bloodline was of Thedas. Her, her friends and the people she had grown up knowing, they were of Thedosian blood and their blood was of the sea. "Do you realize what this is Cole? This amulet isn't just any ordinary amulet." She said as she ran her hand along the "sea serpent" that twisted around what looked to be like a boat. 

"No. What is it?" He asked as she looked towards him. 

"This amulet is not only my family crest but this is the amulet that allowed my family, my people, cross over into the other world." She then looked to the map as she tightened her hand into a fist around the amulet. "Show me where they are Cole. I need to bring them home." She said as Cole pointed towards the Storm Coast, but was still a bit out from the coastline itself.

"There."

"Then that is where I will call them from." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case any of you are wondering YES the last part of this chapter was a bi influenced by World of Warcraft's latest expansion Battle for Azeroth (BFA for short) and it is a BIG help when it comes to pushing Fae back to her "Seaside" and "Sailor" roots. Next chapter will see Fae "Calling" to her friends and and and will see the return of some very special people to Fae.


	10. Nine

The Storm Coast was wet. Granted it was the coast that near the sea, but it was also stormy, which is Fae was sure that gave it it's name but that wasn't why Fae had come here. Fae was actually glad she had come to the Storm Coast as the moment she and the others had arrived Samren had immediately sent word back to the Advisors as they had come to discover that Red Templar ships, as well as Venatori ships, were moving into place to form a blockade. Cullen had swiftly arrived with some of the soldiers to help fend off any ground attackers but the navies of Ferelden and Orlais had tried and failed to stop it and now there wasn't much that could be done. And so as night fell on the second night there, Fae found herself walking back to her tent but the moment she lay down and closed  her eyes, Fae allowed a few memories to cross her mind, but as she played this memory over she did not know that three others (Samren, Cullen, and Hawke) were watching it with her or rather five were but the last two only watched with agony in their eyes for Fae. 

_Fae stood before the High-Admiral looking towards the ground, "There is no excuse for my actions, Ser."_

_"There never will be," The man said as he studied Fae with a scowl. "What you have wrought upon not only yourself but your family name can never be undone, Thornfall. As your Admiral, I hereby strip you of your rank and discharge you with the dishonor you have shown yourself to have. Leave this town and this place as the exile you are and never return and may your soul never find the peace that comes with the tides of the sea." He reached up and took the thing that served as Fae's status symbol within the fleet and turned away from her to walk back into the building that served as his office and as the barracks for the sailors when they weren't at sea as well. Fae stood with head hanging low before she turned and left the area, only for the memory to change to reveal Fae standing before her Uncle and Aunt who were also scowling at her._

_"You will be allowed to take only three things from the house so choose what things you will take wisely." Her Aunt and Uncle turned away and Fae stood alone, lost to her despair until she heard them or at least that what she figured she was hearing._

"Fae, our beloved child, look at us,"  _The voice was strong and commanding, yet also gentle and caring. It was familiar to her in more ways than one and as she finally dared to look up Fae swore her heart stopped._

"Father? Mother?" _She asked as she saw the two people she figured had died because of her own stupidity. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, yet they were there, standing before her as if nothing had ever happened._ "How? I...watched your ship..."

"We lived, Fae, the ship sank but we were saved. Kenneth returned for us and he told us everything." _Her mother spoke as she approached Fae and touched her cheek._ "We found out everything and now we are trying to find you." _Her mother said as her father reached out and touched her shoulder causing her to look at him._

 _"Use the amulet, Guide us, Kennet and the others and your ship to you. To where our true home is."_ Her father spoke as Fae awoke. Looking around Fae saw the amulet and picked it up from her makeshift desk. Looking towards the entrance to her tent, Fae swiftly dressed in her new outfit and strode out towards the cliffs. SHe heard Cullen calling out to her, as well as Samren but ignored them as she stopped at the edge of a cliff looking out over the sea. 

Closing her eyes she felt someone take a hold of her hand and opening her eyes she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see coming to her aid: Solas. Nodding to her, he began to pour a bit of his magic into the amulet and smiled, "Do what you have to." Nodding back to him Fae took a deep breath and on the exhale spoke the words that would activate both of the magics within the amulet. 

"Guiding light will bring you through the storm," The minute she said that she felt the magics activate and suddenly everyone was blindsided but not only a bright white light, but also by the force energy that rushed outwards towards the enemy vessels and beyond them. When everyone recovered the sight that greeted them had jaws dropped but all Fae did was smile. "Welcome home, everyone." She and those on the shore watched as the enemy vessels were downright annihilated and still Fae smiled as her heart and chest squeezed tightly while she held back laughter. 

Fae felt the eyes of everyone upon her as the last of the Venatori ships limped away, while the rest sunk to the bottom of the sea. Fae did not hear Cullen come walking up to her but she did hear the surprise in his voice as she looked at him. "Are those..."

"Commander Cullen," She smiled as he looked at her with wide eyes, "Meet the fastest and deadliest fleet ever to sail any ocean or sea and the Galleon leading them all is my baby." She told him as her gaze fell upon the dark wood of the Galleon that dropped anchor near the coast without being too close. She watched with something akin to pride as all the other ships dropped their anchors and recognized each ship. She turned and walked to the shoreline to meet two people who she was wondering about and when she saw the two familiar people she barely contained her excitement. "Mother? Father?" She asked as the two turned from Ferelden's King and smiled at her. She couldn't help it anymore as both looked at her with some form of pride in their eyes and rushed towards them as they both embraced her in their arms. 

"You did it baby girl. You called us home." Her mother said as she fought back tears. "And it looks like you also freed this place from its perpetual stormy weather too." They all looked up to see the sun shining brightly.

Pulling away her mother smiled as her Father noted some people watching them, soon enough all introductions were made and Fae looked over to the one person she had ended her former relationship with. "Kenneth?" SHe questioned quietly as the young man smiled.

"Fae, all I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy. I can see that the Commander of the Inquisition does just that, therefore so long as he continues to make you happy there will be no issues from me." Kenneth replied as Gwenna walked up to him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush, "Be...besides...I..." Fae laughed at seeing her two former best friends smiling at each other like idiots (like how Fae and Cullen tended to look at each other at times). Everyone who was in a relationship or married felt their lovers take their hands and all smiled as Fae frowned. 

"Oh if only I had the authority to, I'd marry you both to each other right here and now." 

"Actually, Fae," Fae's father spoke up as all turned to him, "You do, or would if we were on your ship, High-Admiral." 

"What?" Fae asked as Her father held something out to her, "Is this?" 

"It is, The old man gave this to us and told us to give it to you as "She's all grown up and has learned what it takes to be an Admiral", his words." Fae looked to her father before looking to Alistair who smiled warmly as he spoke and offered her a position within the royal navy once the Inquisition no longer had need of her or the giant fleet that sat awaiting orders from her. 

Looking towards Cullen and the others they were watching her and she nodded, "Once the Inquisition no longer needs us then I will take up that spot." and she was sure that here in less then two or three years, she and the fleet would be able to settle down in an area where they could rebuild their town. And she was correct.


	11. Epilogue

Two years had passed and Fae was standing on the balcony overlooking the town that was now her home. "Four years ago my journey n this world started, one year I was gone and returned, then I called my family and the fleet here, back to what should have been our original home; then after the so-called Elder One fell, a council was called and Samren disbanded the Inquisition and I came home to this town to take up the mantle of High Admiral." Fae spoke as someone approached her, "I would never have believed it possible had someone told me that this would happen, yet here I am." She spoke as she looked out over the harbor and watched everything going on below her. 

"You've brought honor to your family name, and created a legacy that will last generations."

"Maybe, But I am no longer a Thornfall."

"It will still be the Thornfall legacy, as well as your husbands legacy," Fae turned her head to watch as the speaker came out into the sunlight and revealed himself as Garrett Hawke. 

"Cullen will never claim it as such. You know that as well as I, he's too proud for that."

"A stubborn mule is more like it," That earned a laugh from Fae. "Tell me High-Admiral Fae Rutherford, how does Cullen feel about being a noble now?" Fae smiled as she looked towards the area where Cullen was playing "Overseer" to the latest batch of former Templars going through Lyrium withdrawals. 

"He doesn't care much for it, but since we don't participate in any form of "The Game" that all other nobles play, he leaves it well enough alone and doesn't gripe...much." 

Hawke busted up laughing before regaining himself, "HOw did his siblings take the news."

"They were rather thrilled much to his unhappiness, we did try and offer to share it with them but they are happy to stay as farm folk, though they did move to just outside of this harbor town so they could be closer and of course to nag at him if he doesn't visit them." Fae turned back towards the sea with a smile as Hawke bid her farewell and left. Closing her eyes, Fae thought of everything that had transpired since the Inquisition had been disbanded: She wasn't sure what all had happened to her former friends that had arrived with the fleet but she was sure they were out in the world somewhere enjoying themselves; her parents had moved out to Redcliffe to settle down in their old age; Samren was sure to be found wherever Cassandra had gone off too; Leliana had taken up the title of Divine and was doing a rather excellent job of it as she kept the Templar Order on a tight leash while still allowing them a great many freedoms; Fae had seen Iron Bull and his chargers from time to time as they liked coming to this town; Cole was wherever his bardic lover was; Josephine was married and had taken over her family business, though she was known to visit at least once every few months; Vivienne was attempting to reinstate some form of "Circle" like insitiution, which Fae was sure wasn't working out in her favor; Dorian had become Magister in his father's place, and hated every minute of it though he did manage to "sneak" away to come to visit her; Varric was now the Viscount of Kirkwall, much to his displeasure, and Hawke "helped" him out; Sera was out doing her "stuff" and tended to appear in this town to leave a "present" for Fae while leaving a prank or two for Cullen; Solas was nowhere to be found though Fae was sure that Leliana was hounding after him; Blackwall, or Thom as it was now, was going around and doing as many good deeds that he could to prove himself as a good man. Fae and Cullen had been married going on two years now and while Cullen was running a Sanctuary for Templars wanting to be free of Lyrium addition, Fae was in charge of the singular most powerful naval fleet Thedas had ever seen which belonged to Ferelden and her royal family. "And someday little one," Fae touched her stomach which was starting to round just a little bit, "This Fleet will be yours to command." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3 just not sure when it will appear, but it will appear soon enough I promise!


End file.
